Save Me, Love Me
by ShizukaMiyagi
Summary: PruCan, Human AU, Sad/Suicidal Can! Mattie is sad & contemplating suicide after "her" parents die in a house fire. Gilbert is on his way home when he spots a breathtakingly beautiful "girl" about to jump off a bridge. He comforts "her" and takes "her" home.


**A/N: This is like, my second fanfic to be published but I don't wanna mention my first one. That was scary. Anyway this is my first PruCan fic though! Tell me what you think! BTW you won't be seeing any accents in this because well, I suck at them.  
**

**~ShizukaMiyagi  
**

* * *

_**Save Me, Love Me**_

Mattie Williams is a girl who always goes unnoticed. Whether it's because her brother overshadows her or she just doesn't have much of a presence no one knows. Her brother, Alfred F. Jones, is loud, obnoxious, and popular. While Mattie is your typical nobody so even if she IS noticed, people tend think she's just Alfred dressed as a girl. It saddens her that she has no friends, no one to talk to but her parents, Alfred, or her cousin Francis who she prefers not to talk to.

So when Mattie had noticed the firetrucks on her street on her way home from school one day, and she realized it was _her_ house up in flames, she knew she had lost her biggest supporters, her parents.

* * *

_'This can't be happening,' _Mattie thought. That was _her_ suburban home burning to a crisp. Without another thought, she dashed toward her burning house. Before she could get inside, however, Alfred grabbed her.

"Let me go, Alfred! I need to help mom and dad!" Mattie cried. Alfred merely shook his head, knowing it was too late._ 'They can't...how...why...'_ Mattie couldn't form coherent thought as she burst into tears. She turned around and clung to Alfred, who was forcing himself not to cry, for Mattie's sake.

_'I'm all alone now, with no one to lean on,'_ Mattie realized as she pulled away from Alfred and ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from there, it didn't matter where as long as she couldn't see the house. Mattie stopped at a bridge overlooking a small river.

_'Heh, I bet no one even knows I wasn't in that house. They probably will just assume I was in there and died just like my parents. Unless...they don't even know that I exist. Maybe I should make it easier on everyone and off myself. Seriously, who would even miss me? My parents are dead, I have no friends, if anything maybe my parents would be glad to see me,'_ Mattie was fighting a losing battle with herself.

* * *

"Kesesesese! That was totally awesome!" Gilbert shouted, ignoring the stares he was getting. He was so gonna do that again! The 'Bad Touch Trio' had awesomely gotten kicked out of the bar they went to because of their excessive noise level. Gilbert was headed home and ready to tell his younger brother Ludwig how awesome he was at the bar. As Gilbert rounded a corner and started on the bridge he noticed the breathtakingly beautiful girl with long blonde hair, hanging from the railing about to jump. He ran as he could toward her and pulled her back up. After he set her on her feet he realized she was crying. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted it up so he could see her face. The tears looked so wrong on her face. She would look better with a smile. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears as she began to cry again.

"Shh...don't cry...just calm down..." Gilbert gently embraced the sobbing girl. He didn't like her crying, even if he didn't know her, he was willing to change that. _'Wait a second...she looks like that annoying American Alfred, could she be his twin sister I've heard about?'_ He absentmindedly started rubbing soothing circles into her back. Gilbert wasn't much of an affectionate person but for some reason this girl just brought out his protective side. As Gilbert pondered this he felt a tugging on his shirt and noticed the girl wanted him to let go. He quickly let go and jumped back, slightly embarrassed. He didn't even know the girl and she was eliciting these new feelings inside of him.

"Sorry...I just...um...didn't want you to hurt yourself on that ledge because I'm awesome like that!" Gilbert awkwardly scratched his neck not looking at her. She sniffled and cleared her throat making him look at her. "It's...okay...um...you can really...see...me...?" She looked up at him, her cheeks dusted a light pink. Now Gilbert was confused of course he could see her why wouldn't he be able to? She alive isn't she? "Of course I can...why wouldn't I be able to? Are you a ghost? That would be kinda awesome!" Gilbert chuckled. Now he was just being silly. She smiled a bit and shook her head. "No...It's just...people don't usually notice me...you're Gilbert right?...Friends with my cousin Francis?" She looked a little uncertain as she said this.

"Yes, I am the awesome Gilbert! And Francis is one of my best friends!" She giggled a bit at his self-proclaimed 'awesomeness'. Gilbert thought it was the cutest thing ever. "You should smile more often, it makes you look cuter." The girl turned several shades of red at that comment. "A-anyway...my n-name is Mattie Williams...i-if you care to k-know..." Mattie stumbled a bit over her words since she was a little no scratch that, _very_ nervous. She was talking to a super-mega delicious albino with captivating ruby eyes that seem to pierce her very soul. He was the hottest thing on two legs that she had ever seen. Before she only saw glimpses of him hanging out with Francis or Francis telling her about his 'albino' friend. Mattie had never actually been introduced to Gilbert even though he was friends with her cousin. Oh, how she wishes she could have met him sooner. "So...if you don't mind me asking...why were you crying?" Gilbert looked her in the eyes being absolutely serious (for once) because if a guy made her cry then...they wouldn't live to see another day. Okay, not really but he was gonna kick his sorry ass!

Mattie cleared her throat suddenly feeling a lump there. "I...my parents..." She begin before she once again cleared her throat. "...When I got home today...my house...was in flames..." Gilbert's eyes rounded at the news. "Your house was burning...? So you lost everything...?" He noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears. Mattie nodded and continued speaking. "Yeah...including...my..._parents_..." She whispered the last word. If Gilbert hadn't been listening intensely he might've missed it. "Oh my god! What about Alfred? Is he...okay?" Gilbert couldn't believe it. Mattie's parents were gone. How hard must that be? He couldn't even begin to imagine not having his father around. Granted he's only lost one parent, and as much as it had hurt when his mom died, Mattie must be in more pain to lose both at the same time. "Shit...Mattie I'm sorry...do you have anywhere to stay?" Gilbert sure as hell didn't want her sleeping outside if she had nowhere to go. He would gladly take her home and have her stay there. Mattie shook her head. "N-no...not really...I just kinda ran...from my house..." She looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed by her impulsive actions. She hadn't really thought of her living arrangements because honestly, everything was happening too fast for her.

"Well...Mattie...why don't you stay with me? There's an extra bedroom at my house! I'm sure my dad will understand!" Gilbert nodded enthusiastically. He was actually pretty happy about this. Not about her parents dying but being able to see Mattie everyday. He would become closer to her in no time! "...Gilbert...are you...sure? You'd really...let me stay...with you?" Mattie asked hesitantly. She would gladly stay with Gilbert but he might just be trying to be nice. He might not even want her there anyway. "Of course I would! For one you have no place to stay! And for two your one of my best friends' cousins! Plus, Mattie I like you already!" Gilbert smirked at the last part, which caused her to blush. Score! I can now totally brag to my friends that I have a girl living with me! Wait...on second thought Francis might kill me for that. Mattie looked up at Gilbert and sent him the most beautiful smile that he'd ever seen. "Thanks Gilbert, I really appreciate this," Mattie said happily. She was kinda happy to get to live with Gilbert. _'Maybe...since I won't be alone...I might be able to get through the loss,' _Mattie sighed inwardly. _'One can only hope...'_


End file.
